catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Canine Mutiny
'''Canine Mutiny '''is a season 2 episode. In this episode, CatDog, Mervis, and Mr. Sunshine end up in a dumpster floating in the water while Cat makes harsh commands. Characters *CatDog *Mervis *Mr. Sunshine *Citizens Plot Cat and Dog are eating at Taco Depot with Mervis. Dog eats Cat and Mervis's tacos and sucks up everything over and under the table. Cat angrily suggests to Dog that he could find some tasty morsels at the dumpster. Excited, Dog runs to the dumpster, taking Cat and Mervis with him. CatDog leaps into the dumpster, sending Mervis flying into a wall. Mervis slides down the wall into the dumpster. Mervis pops out of the dumpster and asks if tampering with the trash is a federal offense. Mr. Sunshine appears in a garbage truck and tells Cat and Mervis that tampering with the trash is a federal offense. Mervis frantically tells him that he didn't know. Dog pops out of the dumpster saying "Who's up for thirds?". The dumpster rolls away with CatDog, Mervis, and Mr. Sunshine. The runaway dumpster flies up into the air and lands somewhere with a splash. Dog wonders where they are. Cat gets a bottle and uses it as a telescope. He sees fog through the telescope. He gets scared when he sees Dog's left eye and throws the bottle away. Water splashes on Cat. Cat says that they are lost at sea. Mervis fears that they are going to drown. Mr. Sunshine thinks that they may get eaten by sharks. Dog, Mervis, and Mr. Sunshine start rowing. Cat gets their attention. He says that they need leadership and organization. He uses a newspaper to make himself a pirate hat and names himself captain. He assigns Dog with first mate and calls him Dog. He tells the others to get the dumpster shipshape. Soon, the dumpster becomes a pirate ship. Cat starts giving out commands to his crew. Mervis and Mr. Sunshine accidentally knock Cat over with the sail, nearly sending him into the water with Dog. Cat gets back on board. He tells them that order and discipline is needed. Mervis adds "And less yelling". Cat angrily sends him up into the crow's nest for questioning his methods. Mr. Sunshine tells Dog that Cat is strict. Dog tells him that he is strict, but fair. Cat sends Mr. Sunshine in the crow's nest. Cat tells Dog to start working or he'll hang from the highest yardarm. That night, Mervis, Mr. Sunshine, and Dog were freezing while Cat was warm. Cat wakes up when the sun rises. Cat was enjoying a breakfast with bread, apples, grapes, pears, and bananas. Dog suggests that they could share. Cat tells him that leadership requires a clear head and a full belly. He resumes eating and finds out that his huckleberry jam is gone. He asks who stole it. Mervis frantically stuffs his huckleberry jam-covered hands into his mouth. When he doesn't get an answer he declares the panty off-limits and that all requests for rations must be filled out in triplicate writing. Mervis says that he is the cruelest captain he had ever seen. Dog says that he may be cruel but is fair. Cat demands for everyone to go back to work. Dog is banging bones on a cardboard box like its a drum and Mervis and Mr. Sunshine are rowing to the rhythm. Mervis says that Cat treats them like dogs. Dog tells Mervis and Mr. Sunshine that they'll get used to it. Mr. Sunshine says that they need a new captain. Dog gasps in horror and pretends not to listen. Mervis stops rowing and attempts to choke Cat. He spots what he thinks is a lighthouse. Mr. Sunshine and Mervis start rowing to the "lighthouse". Cat finds out what's going on and tells them that it's just the cruel sea playing tricks upon their eyes. He tells them to row the other way. Dog tries to explain, but Cat says "That's an order, First Mate Dog!" in a pirate voice. Mr. Sunshine says that they'll never get out of this jam. Cat peeks down and says "Did somebody say jam?" He tells him and Mervis that there are ways of dealing with scoundrels like themselves and cackles madly. Cat has Mervis and Sunshine walk the plank. He jumps on the plank, causing them to fly off and land into the sea. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2